Council of the Enchanters
The Council of the Enchanters was an organisation consisting of magical practicioners of elite level. It had eleven members and each one was represented by a colour. It was founded on 2972 AF by Mirian the White. Later, it was also called the Council of the Elderly. Members The Council consisted of eleven Enchanters, each practicing a different domain of magic best. # Mirian the White - Healing Magic # Tetraprosopous the Black - Absorption* and Magic-affecting Magic (and unofficially Dark Magic) # Rewan the Red - Combat Magic # Mardolf the Orange - Summoning Magic # Hylia the Yellow - Illusionism # Tathar the Green - Nature Magic (affecting animals and plants) - Elf Magic # Geidrich the Azure - Creation and Imagination Magic # Bella the Blue - Transfiguration Magic # Delros the Purple - Knowldege Magic (including Divination) # Azira the Pink - Human Enchantment (also good at decorative magic) # Galor the Brown - Object Enchantment - Dwarf Magic *Absorption Magic is the one that results into the casters' draining another person's resources and gaining themselves. They may absorb energy, Imagination, life itself, or even other people's abilities (though only the strongest can deprive their enemies of their powers through this way). Gandalf the Gray, unfortunately, did not make it into the council. History The Thirtieth Century was a dark time for Crux. There were many criminal Guilds, Warlocks, Necromancers, Magical Beasts and Creatures around the planet causing trouble of minor or major scale. More so, a great dark wizard, Morgusor, was said to have returned. A woman named Mirian sought to change all this. On 2971 AF, she began searching for fellow Enchanters to unite with her in her effort to rid Crux of the plagues that had befallen it. Originally, she meant to make a Council of nine members, but during the process she also admitted the unexpected Galor and Azira as additional members. On 2972 AF, she had gathered the other ten and they sat on a meeting for the first time. The Eleven Enchanters worked continuously to clear Crux of the dangers that were everywhere. They disbanded Guilds, defeated Warlocks, stopped Necromancers, restrained Beasts and put limits to Magical Creatures. However, they were young and naive. The job they had undertaken was a lot bigger, a lot more diffIcult and a lot more complicated than they had thought. They worked for five long years and there was still so much to be done. However, they never got to finish what they started. On 2977 AF Tetraprosopous betrayed the council and allied himself with its enemies. The other members did not realise his folly until the very last moment, but then there was a great battle at the council's headquarters, during which Mirian and Bella were killed. Hylia was badly injured. Tetraprosopous escaped. Rewan hunted him for long, resulting in his own doom. Delros the Seer abandoned the mortal world to seek peace of mind. Tathar Tiwele and Galor returned to the elven and dwarf communities respectively. Azira was in despair to see everything dissolve like sand in one's hands. Geidrich and Mardolf watched the Council crumbling to dust, when the others abandoned it in an attempt to make terms with it. They were the last ones remaining (Azira, too, but she was in no place to think logically). The Council was forced to be disbanded. Yet, this did not mean that they stopped working for Crux's good. Mardolf and Geidrich, always good friends, often worked together. Galor eventually got better and Azira calmed down, while Hylia recovered. They continued their work as well. They would all strive to protect Crux for the rest of their lives. At times, they would even all meet together to work in unison. Delros never returned, though, and Tathar did not often venture out of the few and little spaces where Elves still lived. Legacy The Council may not have lived too long and its work might have been incomplete, but its legacy was great. No matter the fact they were stopped, they still made a big change for Crux. They also inspired many generations of new magicians to work for Crux's good. Several of them even had apprentices of their own (Geidrich, Mardolf, Hylia, Azira). Appearances The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: The Beginning Trivia Category:Characters Category:Organisations